Periwinkle
Periwinkle is a kitten from the city. He's also one of Blue's neighbours. Periwinkle loves to do magic tricks, put on shows, build forts and do things on a grand scale. He's very outgoing and likes to collect things. Periwinkle talks and is considered a male cat. Among his favorite hobbies is being mischievous and practicing magic. Periwinkle is friends with Plum, a purple bird that lives in the same city he lived in before moving to Blue's neighborhood. Steve and Joe often call him Peri. His favorite color is which is proven in "Blue Takes You to School". Description ﻿Periwinkle is an easily excited and sneaky kitten who came from the city. He recently moved into Blue's neighborhood and met many new people in the new environment in Season 3. He goes to school with Blue, Magenta, and many other children. The character enjoys playing with others and practicing magic tricks. Looks Periwinkle is a lilac tabby kitten, a light shade of periwinkle with purple triangles on his forehead. He has triangles on his back. His nose is pink. Periwinkle has a long tail and four paws. Each paw has four toes. His right front paw is periwinkle and the others aren't. Appearances Periwinkle has appeared in most episodes. His first appearance was in "Blue's Big Mystery" (as the answer to Blue's Clues) and his last appearance was in "Behind the Clues: 10 Years with Blue". Trivia *Periwinkle became a clue in "Blue's Predictions". *Periwinkle is one of the few major characters to debut after the second season. *In "Blue's Big Musical Movie", Periwinkle thought the group inside the house were doing a magic show when they were really doing a music show. But because the Blue's Clues group needed more time to get ready backstage, Periwinkle did his magic show to entertain the audience. *Periwinkle happened to be the first character to appear in an episode a few times. **The first time it happened was on "100th Episode Celebration" and the 2nd time it happened was on "Blue Takes You to School" in which Periwinkle got to go to school for the first time. *Periwinkle was in Steve and Blue's house for the first time on the episode "Café Blue". *Before Periwinkle moved next door to the Blue's Clues house, he lived in a city. *He was often mistaken for a female by both children and adults. The UK version, however, has a female Periwinkle. *He skidooed in two episodes: "Periwinkle Misses His Friend" and "The Big Book About Us". *In the episode "Periwinkle Misses His Friend", Periwinkle wondered what happened to Blue until Steve tells him that Blue skidooed into the little city he had just built. *He did not appear in any Season 1 or Season 2 episodes, as he lived in a city before Season 3. *Periwinkle met Joe for the first time in "Colors Everywhere!". *Periwinkle met some other characters for the first time like Orange Kitten, Green Puppy and Gopher just to name a few. *He interacted with Sidetable Drawer in Blue's Big Musical Movie and how they shared their feelings with themselves. **Sidetable Drawer tells Periwinkle that she wanted to sing in the show but never told Steve she wanted to. While Periwinkle had a similar response, Steve never got to see any of his magic tricks. *Some promotional images and clip art show him with a dark patch on his right front paw instead of his left. *He only appeared in only a few episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" because most episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" were before Periwinkle's debut. *He was originally voiced by Cameron Bowen. *He has a crush on Julimoda, Comquateater's sister. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Suits Periwinkle (Tuxedo Suit).png Gallery Periwinkle.png Char_35850.jpg|Periwinkle in the Blue's Clues house. Periwinkle clue.jpg|Periwinkle as a clue. Periwinkle bus.jpg|Bus Driver Periwinkle. I'm So Happy 003.jpg|It’s Periwinkle! I'm So Happy 004.jpg Our Neighborhood Festival 066.jpg|Picture of Periwinkle in the night sky. Nickjrface&periwinkle2001.png|Periwinkle and Face. 0_4.jpg|Periwinkle and Face with sunglasses. Periwinkle-40345.jpg|Periwinkle plush toy Periwinkle-2.jpg PeriwinkleandPlum.png|Periwinkle and Plum hugging. Periwinkle.PNG|Periwinkle Periwinkle The Magician.PNG|Periwinkle The Magician Periwinkle Magic Tricks.PNG|Periwinkle Magic Tricks 0344B118-1F00-429E-9E03-E16D830043AE.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Feline Category:Pets Category:Periwinkle Category:Blue's Clues Characters